Mai Yamane
Existen canciones interpretadas y escritas por Yamane en esta wiki. Mai Yamane (山根 麻以) es una cantante y letrista japonés, conocida en el mundo de la animación por interpretar temas en la serie animada Cowboy Bebop bajo la composición musical de Yoko Kanno y acompañada por la banda The Seatbelts. Biografía Nació en Izumo, perteneciente a la Prefectura de Shimane, el 9 de Octubre de 1958. Su carrera musical se inicio al comienzo de los años 80 cuando participó en el concurso de canto "Yamaha Popular Song Contest" en Japón . Seis meses después ella editó su primer álbum, editando discos en solitario hasta 1989. A partir de 1991 trabaja como independiente junto a otros intérpretes como Masaharu Fukuyama, Yōsui Inoue, entre otros, participando en presentaciones en vivo o grabaciones de estudio principalmente en actividades de apoyo. En 1993 se une a Haruo Kubota en guitarra y canto y lanzan un álbum de rock experimental, Mai Yamane ・ Haruo Kubota Unit. Al mismo tiempo Yoko Kanno le pide participar como vocalista de algunos temas para la serie de animación Cowboy Bebop, incluído el tema de cierre de la animación The Real Folk Blues. En 1996 se casa con Takao Yamada, líder espiritual del cual aprende la meditación, el cual fallece siete años después en 2003. Mai en la actualidad sigue en el camino de la espiritualidad enseñado por su marido gracias a la participacion en distintas fundaciones. El mismo año que contre matrimonio comienza a participar como vocalista de New Archaic Smile (NAS). Este grupo tiene como premisa filosófica traer la sonrisa al mundo del sigle XXI. Además de Mai en la banda paticipan dos miembros de la familia Yamane, su hermana Eiko Yamane y su hermano Satoru Yamane. El resto de la banda esta conformado por los hermanos Sano, Satoshi y Atsushi. Durante el año 1997 nace el proyecto Futsuu no Uta en colaboración con June Chiki Chikuma, trasladando su base de operaciones de Tokio a Fuji y creando el sello musical "New Archaic Sounds". Su música se denomina "Awakening Music" y entre sus misiones esta traer amor, paz y vincular con la naturaleza a las personas de todo el archipiélago de Japón. Ese mismo año en el Pyramid Meditation Center en Otsuki , Prefectura de Yamanashi , anuncia el proyecto de 10 años, APG (Ascension Project Ginga no Koe), realizando una oración de amor y armonía para el mundo. Participo en 2000 en el festival Inochi no Matsuri en Nagano , Japón y en 2002 dió un concierto en Paris . Ha participando además, junto a NAS, como parte de la ONG'' Global Village'' en las exposiciones mundiales de Aichi (2005), y Zaragoza (2008), llevando las enseñanzas espirituales dejadas por su marido a todas las personas no importando su raza ni religión en distintas partes del globo. En 2005 comenzo el proyecto Happy Sharman's School en escuelas de Okinawa, en las islas Iriomote e Ishigaki realizando talleres musicales como parte de la educación escolar. Ha pedido de solicitudes de escuelas y organizaciones en todo el país a continuado con los talleres en la actualidad. En 2006 en el teatro "Kirara Yamanakako", cercano al Monte Fuji , comienza a celebrarse el evento de música del alma "Naked Soul" que se repite anualmente y en el cual Mai y su agrupación han participado activamente. Durante 2007 se presentó en Seúl, Corea del Sur, junto a Yoko Kanno, como parte integrante de The Seatbelts en el Ragnarok 2 Concert. Ya en 2008 comienza a realizar trabajos originales, invirtiendo en el desarrollo y difusión de tecnologías energéticas, conocimiento heredado de su marido. Además empieza a dar talleres para victimas de abuso doméstico apareciendo en varios conciertos. En 2009 se presenta en el Saitama Super Arena para el concierto Super Dimensional Tanabata Sonic invitada por Yoko Kanno. En 2010 y 2011 se presentó en los conciertos por el aniversario del Akiyama Archaeology Museum, Saka no ue no kumo mi. Ella a grabado un total de 11 álbumes más 3 junto a NAS, y sigue presentándose como artista invitada de varios artistas. Además sigue en el camino de la espiritualidad enseñado por su marido gracias a la participacion en distintas fundaciones y eventos afines. Discografía Sencillos * 1979: Gozen 0-ji * 1982: Kibun wa Fairness * 1989: Beating * 1996: Invisible Love * 1997: Futsuu no Uta (Mai Yamane con New Archaic Smile) * 2007: Kimi o Aishi Teru ・ Kagayaki no Oto (Mai Yamane +Kazenoko Gasshō-dan) Álbumes de Estudio * 1980: Tasogare * 1981: Sorry * 1982: Will * 1984: The Day Before Yesterday * 1984: Gekkō-yoku * 1985: Flying Elephants * 1986: Embassy * 1988: Woman Tone * 1989: 1958 * 1993: Mai Yamane ・ Haruo Kubota Unit * 2001: Kin no Himo (junto a NAS) * 2003: Yasashii Kimochi (junto a NAS) * 2004: Inori no Uta (Mai Yamane the Celebration) (junto a NAS) * 2007: Bird of Paradise (Mai Yamane +Visions) Recopilaciones * 1987: Best Canciones de Animación De Macross Plus * After, in the Dark De The Vision of Escaflowne * If You De Cowboy Bebop * Want it all Back * Pushing the Sky * Rain (Demo version) * Don't Bother None * See You Space Cowboy * Butterfly * Mushroom Hunting (Live version) * Blue * The Real Folk Blues * Gotta Knock a Little Harder De Darker Than Black * ScatCat * No One's Home Black Jack * Invisible Love Mirage of Blaze * Vision of Flames * Tears of Indigo * Blaze * Pearly Gate * Insanity * Chikai ~ Book of the Days * Lamentation Enlaces Externos * Sitio Oficial (Japonés) * en:山根麻以 Categoría:Artistas Solistas Categoría:Letrista